Spy Smasher Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Presidente Manco Largo ** his corrupt cops and dagger men ** Admiral Royale Ricardo, DN (formerly Roy Richards, ex-USN) ** Captain Kull *** his pro-Nazi crew Other Characters: * Rubio, fisherman * Captain Carlo, naval volunteer * 3 ship crews, political prisoners Locations: * ** Dorado, a republic *** Lancho, the capital Vehicles: * * Dorado's makeshift naval fleet * U.S. tanker * 6 or more German U-boats * Corby's flagship ** Corby's fleet | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Gene McDonald | Inker11_1 = Gene McDonald | StoryTitle11 = Hideous Hideo | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** five henchmen: Yuro, others Other Characters: * 4 high-ranking officers * 1 pilot * 1 sentry * General James Locations: * ** U.S.Army airfield ** Shipping Base * ** Armstrong Mansion Animals: * a dozen wolves Vehicles: * U.S.Army 4-engine transport plane * * U.S. Ammunition Ship | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Emil Gershwin | Inker12_1 = Gene McDonald | StoryTitle12 = The Ghost Squadron | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Ghost Squadron ** fake Wentworth ** fake Kirby Collins ** fake Bill Denham ** fake Spy Smasher ** other fake dead U.S. pilots Other Characters: * Military Pilots: Brewster, others * Major Rogers Locations: * Area ** U.S. Army Airbase ** Spy Smasher's Secret Hangar ** Armstrong's Apartment * Gotham City ** Oil Refineries Vehicles: * * four "Ghost Planes" | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle13 = Thrilling Spy Tales: "One-Man War on the Zeppelins" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * unknown Allied Secret Service agent Supporting Characters: * Commanding Secret Service Officer ** Secret Service agents Antagonists: * Herr von Scheer * German Zeppelin Corps * German Soldiers Locations: * Zeppelin Base at , * Secret Service Listening Station in * Dates: * early part of WWI Vehicles: * German Zeppellins | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Gene McDonald | Inker14_1 = Gene McDonald | StoryTitle14 = "Virginia, Mother of Fighting Americans" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Grandpappy Swire Antagonists: * Baron Von Kurtz ** Lona ** Karl ** four thugs Other Characters: * U.S.Army Sgt. Robert Lee Swire * Army Post Commander ** Soldiers * two FBI agents Locations: * Southern Atlantic Coast ** Rebel Point *** Jeb Stuart Home For Confederate Veterans * ** Army Post ** Army Prison | Notes = * "The Hideous Hideo", with cuts and contusions from being punched thru a closed window, and at least one bullet wound, is last seen stumbling out into an Alaskan blizzard. His fate is uncertain. * Baron von Kurtz is still aboard his "ghost plane" when Spy Smasher leaps clear of it, and may still be aboard it when it crashes onto the ocean and sinks. His fate is uncertain. * Alan Armstrong has a manor in northern Virginia, and an apartment in downtown Washington. * "Virginia, Mother of Fighting Americans" ** Grandpappy Swire returns in this issue. He and his peg leg were first and last seen in Spy Smasher #4. ** Villain Karl wears a monocle. ** Baron von Kurtz turns out to be still alive, and in charge of Lona and Karl's spy operation. * Also appearing in this issue of Spy Smasher were: ** "Death At the Launching" (text story) by Douglas Mann ** "True Spy Secrets" (nonfiction article on espionage incidents and techniques in comicbook format, 2 pages) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}